Sens & Sang
by Al D. Baran ou Pervy Otaku
Summary: GerIta. Darkfic. One-shot ? ; Pardonner, tu le feras mille fois pour moi. Pourtant, je ne puis le faire, même une fois pour moi-même.


**Note** : Bien le rebonjour, ou le simple bonjour ! Je ne fais pas de longue

en-tête ici, puisque je n'en ai pas envie. Bref, je me suis toujours demandé

comment Allemagne avait réagi, nazi comme il était, même forcé, lorsqu'Italie

l'a trahi pour les Alliés (Mussolini, quel pète-yaoi, celui-là, hein !). Enfin,. Bref.

Oui, invasion et tout, c'était pas que licornes et tout ça. Mais avec Hetalia, on peut imaginer

bien des choses… Hmm, bref, quand on dit Invasion, en pensant à Hetalia, on a toujours

une pensée du genre, « Oh, un viol ! » Et oui, il faut être une slash-fan ou yaoiste pour

pleinement apprécier ces conneries… Les petits bout de pages viennent du doujinshi

« Mezo di Ricordi » par la doujinka Lexi (qui m'a d'ailleurs vachement

inspirée…), traduit par MNH-Yaoi… Bref, je ne prends aucuns crédits

de quoique ce soit, je suis une simple fan qui s'ennui un peu trop.

**Chansons suggérées** : Coldplay — The Scientist

Low — Lullaby

Low — Sunflowers

Rufus Wainwright — Hurt

Miku Hatsune — Last Night, Good Night

Low — Embrace

KOKIA — The Long And Winding Road

The American Dollars — Signaling Through The Flames

**Sens & sang**

_Par Pervy Otaku_

« _A—Alemenia… no… colpire… _»

Les lèvres bleutées, les yeux fermés, roulée en boule, la nation tremblait, de tout son être, ayant finalement réussi à éructer sans vraiment de grâce ces mots qu'il répétait tout bas, mieux et plus complets, la respiration difficile, le nez qui dégoutait de sang. Le visage tuméfié, le corps endolori, il se contentait de subir. Et encore subir, comme à travers tous ces siècles, l'Italie se laissait battre sans pouvoir faire grand-chose de plus, et être annexée à une nation plus puissante. Il aurait un jour pu répondre à ces attaques répétées, mais il savait cette fois son adversaire bien trop fort. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop fort.

La main qui retenait ses poignets dans son dos était large et puissante, à la poigne de fer inaltérable, lui broyant sans pitié les deux os ensembles, la douleur lui mettant les larmes aux yeux sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ou ne s'en préoccupe. L'autre tenait ses hanches, creusant des demi-lunes dans sa peau fragile, la paume créant un bleu noirâtre contre l'os. En son esprit, il était loin de damner son ami, très loin. C'était Mussolini, non ? Le seul responsable de cet Enfer qui lui arrivait. Il avait mal et il avait peur — il était blessé et terrifié, et ce, seulement à cause de lui. Sans lui, l'autre n'aurait jamais dans une vie même _pensé _à lui faire subir une telle chose…

« _Ale… Alemenia… _»

Ces souffles à peines audibles qui sortaient de sa bouche; pouvait-il réellement les appeler des mots ? Ou n'étaient-ils que des suppliques ? Une demande qui resterait à jamais ignorée, puisque son ancien allié n'arrêterait pas ? Il voyait cet homme à l'air méchant, ce petit vieux dans le coin, qui souriait d'un air satisfait, simplement heureux de voir sa nation faire souffrir une autre. Il sentait le souffle brûlant de son Alemenia sur sa nuque, l'entendait grogner, sentait son sexe qui restait à moitié mou à l'intérieur de lui.

Son… son ami avait-il peur, lui aussi ? Craignait-il de se faire flinguer par son patron, avec cette arme si finement ouvragée dans le holster à sa ceinture, pendouillant près de son bourrelet de ventre ? Ce petit homme qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haïr cesserait-il donc un jour de sourire comme ça ? Il aurait souhaité qu'Alemania se lève et lui envoie un poing dans le visage. Qu'il fasse quelque chose… Arrête son supplice qu'il lui infligeait sans en avoir envie. Il avait mal. Il sentait qu'il le savait. Ses mains tremblaient.

« _Guten, Deutschland. Guten. _» Ces mots. Les mots de ce petit homme qui regardait sans rien dire. Voyait-il au moins la souffrance dans ses yeux ne cessait jamais de pleurer ? Un instant, Italie se demanda si le liquide qui coulait sur son épaule n'était pas autre chose que de la salive qu'Allemagne négligeait d'essuyer. Il avait mal lui aussi, non ? La nation latine aurait voulu pouvoir se retourner, en négligeant sa douleur, et lui dire que tout irait bien.

Pourtant, il avait trop mal. Il sentait quelque chose de chaud, et visqueux couler sur ses cuisses. Il souhaitait être plus fort, pour pouvoir éviter à Alemenia d'avoir aussi mal qu'il avait, mais au fond de son cœur. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un. Ce garçon qu'il y avait si longtemps… Son monde s'était tant écroulé, n'est-ce pas, lorsque grand-frère France lui avait dit ce qu'il était advenu de son destin ? Il n'avait plus aucun espoir de revoir ces yeux bleus brillants, ni qu'il lui redonnât des fleurs… ou qu'il revînt de la guerre, tel qu'il le lui avait promit.

Allemagne. Il croirait qu'il avait tout cassé, non ? Qu'il avait brisé cette belle promesse, aussi fragile que le cristal. Le croirait-il vraiment ? S'en voudrait-il au point de lui-même ne plus vouloir le voir ? Alemenia, il s'en voudrait, pour sûr. Il lui avait lui-même dit, il le lui avait dit, ses mots résonnant en son esprit aussi clairement que ceux de ce garçon, il y avait si longtemps, lorsqu'il lui avait timidement tenu ce bouquet de fleurs. La guerre. Quelle chose horrible. Une chose si horrible dans sa magnificence.

_Italie, il ne reviendra pas, mon pauvre chou… Il est mort il y a bien longtemps, tu sais ?_

Il entendait si bien la voix de France. Il avait vu son regard désolé, ses yeux qui disaient qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il aurait dû lui dire, peut-être arrêté par Monsieur Autriche, ou par quelqu'un d'autre… Romano ? Espagne ? Les deux ? Il l'ignorait. Peut-être était-ce lui-même qui ne voulait pas le voir triste, non ? France ne voulait que son bonheur, si ? Il se rappela, la douleur lui donnant un éclair de lucidité partant du bas de la colonne vertébrale, qu'il avait longuement pleuré dans les bras du Français, juste incapable de retenir la nouvelle.

_Et tu sais quoi ? Allemagne va te faire mal. C'est dans sa nature, non ? C'est lui, c'est Saint Empire Romain, tu le sais bien ! Il va te faire mal à nouveau, tu le sais, mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer, hein, mon petit Italie ?_

L'Italien reconnu la voix de son grand-frère, mais… Était-ce vraiment sa voix ? Il lui semblait qu'elle était plus profonde, bien plus… Bien plus rude, comme du germanique, ou quelque chose de très peu latin. Son cœur se serrait. Tellement, tellement fort qu'il en eut si mal, si mal. Il se fichait bien que ce soit France ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Si c'était vrai, alors il aurait mal à nouveau. Il sentit les larmes devenir de plus en plus grasses et lourdes.

Des sanglots déchirants lui griffèrent la gorge, et il entendit un grognement qui ne le fit que pleurer d'autant plus, ses cris faisant sourire l'homme qui regardait l'horreur débouler sous ses yeux, la morve et les larmes rouler sur le visage du petit Italien. Il regardait une scène de film qui aurait valu vers le mot horreur, mais ce mot ne rimait qu'à membres qui s'éclataient en l'air, à bras coupés, et yeux crevés… Car non, la vraie horreur se déroulait dans sa tête. L'horreur qui était que son Alemenia allait le quitter, le laisser brisé par ces mains si fortes qui l'avait un jour protégé, gardé jalousement de tout danger. Tiré de danger, aussi… L'horreur résidant dans toute cette ironie visqueuse, maladroite et dégoutante.

« _C'en est assez, Deutschland, nous partons, _» annonça le petit homme, sortant de la pièce sans quitter des yeux l'Italien vidé de ses forces sur le meuble horriblement souillé, grinçant alors que les pieds lâchaient sans la force de l'Allemand pour le retenir, Italie tombant avec lui, séchant difficilement ses larmes toujours aussi lourdes ses jambes tremblotantes, tout son corps le faisait souffrir, le pauvre ne remarquant que maintenant, avec horreur, les gouttes de sang qui tombaient.

Sans rien dire, il regarda le visage presque austère d'Allemagne, qui remontait avec des mains tremblantes le pantalon de son uniforme vert de la Waffen SS. Il regarda sans rien dire les rigoles de sang coulant de ses lèvres massacrées, les ayant sûrement mordues pour s'éviter des cris. Des cris de quoi ? Il allait sûrement avoir moins mal et se le demander un jour, l'Italien n'en doutait pas. Ses yeux étaient rougis, mais son œil avisé d'artiste ne voyait aucunes larmes sur les joues empourprées de l'autre. Ses cheveux habituellement ramenés en arrière étaient défaits, volant dans tous les sens.

L'Italie ferma les yeux, et laissa d'autres larmes couler sur son visage, l'ironie horrifiante lui retournant toujours le ventre, regardant avec horreur celui qu'il aimait tant s'éloigner. Couché dans les débris du meuble, il se contenta de le regarder, sans frissonner dans le froid des courants d'air de la porte du rez-de-chaussée de la villa Vénitienne grande ouverte, son regard presque impassible. Le pas peu assuré, les jambes flageolantes, son ancien allié quitta la pièce.

« _Alemenia. _»

Lentement, son visage se retourna, ses yeux coupables et maladifs de voir à quel point il avait fait souffrir ce pauvre être qu'il n'avait toujours voulu que protéger, leur chef leur en disant tout autrement. La voix d'Italie avait été si faible, et si petite. Lui, d'habitude si énergique, plein d'entrain, mouvant les bras dans tous les sens, souriant à s'en déchirer le visage, si bien qu'il en avait parfois même eut peur que cela n'arrive. Cette voix, presque sans émotion, qui montrait seulement à quel point tout était brisé. Tout.

« _Ja ?_ » Sa propre voix le laissa presque pantois, rauque par ses gémissements étouffés, et étouffée par le fait qu'il ne voulait pas parler trop fort, de peur d'alerter tout au alentour, même l'eau de ce crime contre l'amour qu'il venait de commettre. Si horrible, si horrible ! Achevez-le, achevez-moi ! Il ne désira un instant que de se casser lui-même le cou, mourir dans les plus brefs délais pour ce qu'il avait commis, ce qu'il avait fait à Italie…

« _Buona noche, Ludwig… No... besame, eh ? _» Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, pensa immédiatement la nation conquérante, sentant tout son être trembler devant ce prénom qu'il avait si facilement sali, qu'il avait si facilement obliqué à salir pour les années et les siècles qui viendraient. Non,_ Italia_, ne m'appelle pas par ce prénom, _nein_, _nein_… Il n'osa jamais se retourner une seconde de plus, craignant de voir ces yeux, ces yeux dorés, ceux qu'il adorait, avait si facilement adoré…

La bile était brûlante au fond de sa gorge, mais gardant ce calme qu'il aurait voulu déchirer pour aller faire tout ce qu'il aurait dû — l'embrasser, et s'excuser d'avoir été assez idiot pour obéir, que le Diable l'emportasse en Enfer pour désobéir à son chef ! Sa gorge lui brûla, ses yeux semblèrent s'embraser, mais au lieu de se retourner et de faire tout ce qu'il aurait voulu — Diable l'emportasse une deuxième fois pour désobéir, et Dieu gardasse son cœur meurtri par ses propres stupidités. Pourant, au lieu de ça, il ne fit rien.

Il se contenta de dire d'une voix à peu près égale, « _Nein. Guten nachte, Feliciano. _» Et ne s'étant jamais retourné, Allemagne ne vit jamais les larmes de sa nation alliée, et quitta la pièce, etendant avec la même horreur ironique les sanglots silencieux, et détestant avec une ferveur si grandissante en chaque secondes le nazi devant lui.

«_Vergebung_, _Italia_. Le pourras-tu simplement un jour ? » Murmure, et murmure encore, petit soldat. Car tu les murmureras encore et encore pendant longtemps, si longtemps encore !

_Si longtemps… !_

Fin


End file.
